When the world comes back into Focus
by gregsandersishott
Summary: Kyla doesn't know it yet but she is a slayer. When her boyfriend dies she is pushed into a world of Vampires and magic. BTVSxAngel crossover.
1. Alone and lonely

Her hair blew gracefully in the wind as her gaze soared over the countryside. There was nothing to bring down her spirit as she broke into a sprint down the grassy hill. Kyla let her hands fly freely at her sides as she let gravity pull her faster downward. The smile that crept to her lips was welcomed and the laugh that sprang freely from her throat made the sun shine a little bit brighter. Jacob watched his girlfriend experience some long awaited happiness as he sat at the summit and relaxed. The past few hours had been so wonderful and regardless of the issues they were facing this solitude was heavenly.

"Jacob, run with me!" Kyla screamed toward the top of the hill as she spun in circles. Jacob stood up and gave a broad grin. He ran down the hill, and gathered Kyla up in his arms. She giggled and kissed him; she had never been this happy. The sky was a crystal blue and not a cloud dare apear on this perfect day. "Hey" she whispered against his lips, as they embraced for a second time. The smile crept to her lips and before she could suppress it; she said it. "I love you." It was passed her lips before she could stop it. She clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Goodbye" Jacob said as he backed away.

"NO...no please I didn't mean it, come on please..." Kyla pleaded trying to pull him toward her. His body was fading quickly and his face was contorted to a face a complete sadness.

"I love you..." He whispered before he disapeared. Kyla was standing alone at the bottom of the hill. The beautiful day was growing steadily darker. They were close and she had to get out of there. Her watery eyes closed sending another tear down her cheek, as she concentrated. When her eyes finally drifted open they were no longer looking at the bright green of healthy grass.

The ceiling was not pretty. It was not well kept or particularly inviting, but lately it had become more than that. Every time Kyla awoke to the grungy ceiling, she viewed it as her weakness. The nightmares that had plagued her since the incident, hunted her insatiably. She could not escape them and if she was lucky enough to awake before the attack, it would just continue the next night. Kyla sat up and brushed her hair from her face, her lips quivered slightly as she began to cry silently into her pillow. Jacob had visited her once again and she had messed up. She shouldn't have said it! Who knew how long it would be before he would come back again.

The sky was dark outside the window and the rain pelted hard against the panes. kyla pulled herself up and checked the clock; she had overslept and it was nearly 11:00 PM. There was work to be done.

Kyla had begun sleeping all day a few months before and she had grown accustomed to waking up to darkness. _'The shower will wait' _ she thought as she pulled on he jeans.

There was a few homeless people sitting in a huddled group under the apartment complex's stairs, hiding from the rain. Their musty smell wafted toward her as she ran down the stairs to the sidewalk. There was no umbrella to hide under and the rain hit her face like icy rocks, but this was a great night to catch somebody unawares so she had to be on guard. Kyla was still fuzzy from sleep and her dream with Jacob hadn't helped.

"Leave me alone! Oh God! What are you? YOUR A MONSTER!!" The yelp came from the ally and Kyla ran toward the opening. A vampire had a prostitute by the hair pulling her head back slowly as if to savor the sight of her pumping arteries. The vampire sniffed and looked up as Kyla aproached him stake in hand.

"Get away from her, or I swear I will be the last woman you see!" She yelled as she stepped closer, not showing any fear in her dark green eyes. The vamp chuckled and twisted the girls neck to its snaping point quickly. The body fell lifeless at his feet, and he jumped over it toward Kyla. A simple flick sent the stake soaring through the air, connecting it with his broad chest. The dust hit her and it stuck to her wet face and clothes. Angry, kyla walked from the ally leaving the prostitute's body in a near naked heap at the center of the ally. She hated losing like that. Yes, she lost, the victim died! There was no doubt that the vampire would have died but the woman could had lived!

The apartment was close enough and Kyla did not want to kill anything else. As she walked in the room, her clothes were gritty and uncomfortable already. She hopped in the shower and turned it to cold, she would need the clarity after that dream. An hour later Kyla sat in front of her computer typing in a familiar web address to a chat forum. They had chat rooms for everything in this place, but there was only one thing she was interested in...A vampire chat room. Kyla had concluded that none of these vampire obsessive geeks were actually the undead, but they had a lot of information that even Kyla did not know. There was one particular room that was devoted to a vampire named Angel. Apparently he had a soul and killed vamps, but what intrigued Kyla was that he had a team a crew of human fighters that could hold there own. Kyla didn't know much about magic, but she knew you could kill someone with it and that meant you could bring them back. She needed to find Angel and with that find someway of bringing back Jacob.


	2. After the Battle

**Okay if you like my stories so far please review. It is really hard for me to post my fan fictions on the internet so if you would really like me to continue please give some positive feedback or advice on my writing. Thank you...**

**Okay it may not make much sense right now because I jumped from one storyline to another but trust me it will all come together soon. _It might seem like Angel is just sitting back and doing nothing but really he is just in serious shock…_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kyla and Jacob. And some original characters later in the story.**

**Chapter two: After the battle**

**In Los Angeles, the mood was subdued. The battle they had fought, the lives that had been lost. There was no simple solution for this; it wasn't the end of the world and this was not the apocalypse that was prophesized. Angel paced back and forth as his team lay broken and bloody in the lobby of the Hyperion. He understood they were not safe here and that this was a dumb place to hide, but he had no other place to go. Wesley was dead, lying limp on the floor, eerily splayed out on the pentacle stain on the tiles. Gunn was near death and bleeding heavily on the poof he was sitting on. Spike and Illyria were pressing bandages against the wounded hero. This was most unusual of Illyria; she was constantly glancing at Wesley's body. There was no hope at all. They had narrowly escaped the battle when Illyria made a portal; she left shortly after and returned with Wesley's body. Why had they lost so much this year! Fred, Cordelia, Wesley, and now Gunn was practically comatose. He had messed up and now he regretted ever trying this stupid plan.**

**"Angel! His heart is waning. He will not last much longer." Illyria said tilting her head strangely to the side. Her glassy eyes fluttered once again to Wesley. **

**"Gunn...Gunn...GUNN WAKE UP!!" Spike yelled as he felt no pulse... Gunn was dead! Angel felt a sharp pain in his gut. His heart hardened at this revelation... A familiar smell wafted to his nose, and the distinct sound of foot prints alerted him.**

**"Buffy..." was all he murmured as he looked at Spike. Spike nodded and continued his attempt to wake Gunn from death. The only way he could possibly think of would cause big problems in the future.**

**The door slammed open and Buffy walked in with a pack of girls around her. She looked angelic with her perfect face framed with hair. Angel widened his eyes….she looked better than he had ever seen her. Snaps and gasps were heard all around as Angel fought to regain his composure. Spike looked up and gave Buffy a grave look. She did a double take and then gasped. There were more important things going on then a reunion between lovers. **

"**I will work on him you guys get Wesley of the floor…" A familiar voice said behind the group of girls. It was Willow, and she was motioning toward Gunn's body. She quickly poured a liquid down his throat; he began gagging. Angel ran over and actually spoke.**

"**What did you do? Will he be okay?" He stammered at Willow, who was trying her best to revive Gunn. She looked at him strangely and then shot a glance at Wes.**

"**How long has he been dead?" she asked. Angel shook his head and looked at Illyria.**

"**He has been deceased for less than an hour if I have my calculations correct." Illyria said blatantly. Willow smiled and yelled at another woman.**

"**Kennedy! Get to Wesley! He can still be saved!" She yelled. All the while Buffy was whispering things to the other girls who hadn't joined the rescue efforts. Bits and pieces of conversation wafted Angel's way.**

"…**rescuing loved ones…." "The battle is…" "I know but…" It wasn't anything useful. Buffy walked over to Angel and gave a silent bashing with her eyes. **

"**You didn't tell me Spike was alive!!" She said in a low whisper. **

"**We have more important matters." Angel said indicating the two bodies on the floor. "Are you guys here to fight? We really need the help."**

"**We will talk about it later then huh!" Buffy was yelling now and she moved herself to Wesley's side. "How's he doing, Will?" **

"**I think we got him the potion just in time…They really just need to rest a bit." Willow said checking Wesley's vital signs; he was breathing. **

**They carefully moved the wounded men upstairs and into beds. Angel was mystified as they headed back down to the lobby. How in the world did they bring Wesley back to life, and … well… Gunn was more understandable, he had just barely died…he could have been resuscitated. **

"**What's going on Buff…?" Angel began but was interrupted by a loud slapping noise. Spike was holding his hand tenderly to the side of his face.**

"**What the hell was that for BUFFY" Spike yelled. "What about a 'nice to see you Spike' or an 'I am so glad your not dead Spike… All I get is a Bleeding Slap!!" Angel had to admit he was pleased with Buffy's actions.**

"**We… um … heard about your little problem. You may not have realized it but we have spies in Wolfram and Hart, and The Circle of the Black Thorn. We… um … figured you could use the help… yeah." Willow said. Angel could hear the lies in her voice, but he decided not to deal with it yet. **

"**What about the whole… bringing people back from the dead??" Angel asked. Willow looked uncomfortable.**

"**We developed a potion that mystically can bring back life." A woman sat solemnly on the sofa and crossed her legs as she spoke. Buffy gave Angel a look. "The window is small. If we administer the potion in time we can grasp the life that escaped. It was Willows Idea." **

"**We can't bring back Vampires…" Buffy said. Angel's face fell. The room quieted and the silence was unbearable. **

"**I should go check on Wesley…" Willow said getting up.**

**Slowly Willow rose up and took the group of girls upstairs. Buffy was left with Angel, Spike, and Illyria.**

"**Were you ever going to tell me you didn't die?" Buffy asked sarcastically crossing her arms.**

"**I tried to tell you a few weeks ago but unfortunately you were too busy schmoozing with The Immortal." Spike answered. Buffy shook her head. "And anyway I thought you have spies everywhere! Why didn't you know!"**

"**I don't have spies anywhere! I go where I am told and I kill things! Nobody tells me anything!" Buffy was yelling and she looked close to tears.**

"**Buff…" Angel began**

"**Shut up!" She yelled, the hurt in her voice was nearly unbearable. Buffy must have noticed that, because she masked it with anger. "You guys this is ridiculous! Why did you turn evil, and why did you think you could take on the circle of the black thorn?" **

**Angel understood now. "I'm not evil. Spike… well … never mind… Buff we need to talk." Angel motioned toward the empty room that was once his office. Buffy crossed her arms and walked inside, leaving spike alone with Illyria.**

**Kyla printed out the discussion from the chat room. The group had mentioned something about a hotel in Los Angeles, the Hyperion. The bus would take a few days to get there but it was cheap enough for her. She packed a bag with clothes and some food, and walked out the door. There was no one that would stop her from getting Jacob back now.**


End file.
